Words to Describe
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: The conversation between Jim and Mr. Beesly
1. Discussion

Jim and Mr. Beesly sit at the breakfast table. Pam is still in the bedroom getting ready. "Maybe you should talk to her tell her how you feel," Jim says. Mr. Beesly gives him a small smile. "What should I say? Tell me how you feel about Pam." Jim bursts into a smile.

"I love Pam with all of my heart. I always have and I always will. I knew from the second I saw her that she was the one. Even when she was with Roy, I knew. I never gave up on her. Things might have been rough through the years, but I think she knew. She was somewhat surprised when I told her I loved her and I was crushed when she said she couldn't. The first time we kissed at the Dundies I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Same thing on Casino Night." "Then you left?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything reminded me of her. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, everything was horrible. I missed all the little things. Like the looks she gave me when Michael was being crazy. Or her smile. Gosh her smile. I used to get lost in her smile, sometimes I still do. And the way her eyes would light up when she talked about her art. I really missed those eyes." "But then you came back."

"Right. Our branch closed down so we all went to Scranton. I had started to date Karen because I never thought I'd ever have a chance with Pam. But I couldn't stop thinking about her. Karen was just a replacement for her. When Pam made her speech at the Beach Games, everything got shaken up. Karen was still questioning if I had feelings for Pam, and I was too. The confidence and honesty that she showed was new for me. I hadn't seen that side of her that she developed after breaking it off with Roy. When she got back together with him for a while, it crushed me. So when she started to show that she wanted us to be close again, I jumped at the chance. And when we hugged, I definitely started to question my relationship with Karen. Pam felt so perfect in my arms and I'd never felt anything with a girl like that before." "And then there was the interview."

"Yeah. I remember sitting there before it and hearing the receptionist answering the phone. And all I could think about was not being able to hear 'Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam' ever again. When I pulled out my folder to show David my numbers, I saw the note that she had written me. It reminded me of all the history and time we had shared, all the memories. Then when David asked where I saw myself in ten years all I could think of was being with Pam. Being together, married, with kids. All I could see was her smile. And I wanted to be the one who put it there. So, I broke up with Karen and went back to try one last time." "And then you asked her out?"

"Yes, and the rest is history. I love her more each and every day. When she walks into a room, I can't look away. The room seems to light up when she walks in. My breath always catches and I still can't believe that she's with me. I fell like the luckiest man in the world. I've never doubted for a second since I met her that Pam is the woman I want to share the rest of my life with. She's my soul mate. I've loved her since we first met, and I know that it was the same for her. She just took a little longer to realize it."

They both smile at each other. "I'm very lucky to have you as my future son-in-law. Pam made a great choice in you." "Thank you sir." "No, thank you. You've helped me a lot." "You're welcome."

Pam walks outside to meet up with her dad. "What happened? What did Jim say?" She has tears in her eyes. "I realized that your mother and I were not truly in love. Jim told me about how much he loves you. How he always has. How his breath catches and he can't look away when you walk into a room. And he told me how he's never doubted, even for a second, that you're the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. You are very lucky to have him. I just realized through talking to him that even through our best times, I've never felt as strongly as he does. Do not blame this on him, please. He was very helpful." "Okay." Tears start to fall down her face. They hug each other. "Pam, I hope you know how much Jim loves you." She smiles. "I do." They hug again and she goes back inside.

The elevator doors open and Pam steps out to find Jim. "So, what did he say? Was it my fault?" She looks up at him. "Yeah." His face falls. "He said that you told him how much you love me. About how you feel when I walk in a room, and about how, you've never doubted for a second that I'm the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with. I guess he's never felt that with my mom, even at their best." "You okay?" She nods her head as she starts to cry again. "Yeah." they come together and hug. They pull apart and look at each other. "Jim, I love you so much." He smiles. "You have no idea how much I love you," he says. She smiles, "I think I have a better understanding now." They lean in and kiss.

"Jim, all those things you said, thank you." "You're welcome." She kisses him again. "Hey, it's been a hard day, do you want to go home?" She nods. "Okay, let me go get our stuff." He walks away. She turns towards the camera. "When you're a kid you assume your parents are soul mates. My kids are gonna be right about that." She smiles as she thinks about the kids she and Jim want to have. "I guess it also means that sometimes love affairs look different to the people inside them." She continues to smile and Jim comes back with their stuff. They walk hand-in-hand to the elevator and down to their car.

-----------------------------

So I've written more, which is pretty much just planning the wedding and the wedding. I'll post it if you guys want. Please Review!


	2. Planning

hey so i decided to upload some more of the story. please review! and i tried to make a new line with dialogue like you guys suggested, but it's a little weird because i normally don't write a huge amount between dialogue so there are a lot of new lines haha

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive home and lay in bed talking

"When do are we going to get married?"

Jim looks at her. "Whenever you want. I will marry you any day. I would marry you right now if I could."

She smiles. "I think we should get married soon. I really want to be Mrs. Halpert."

He smiles and kisses her. "I want you to be too. I just didn't want to rush you or anything. Especially with what's going on with your parents."

"Jim, I want to plan our wedding. I want it to be perfect. I want to marry you, have kids, and grow old together."

"Me too. And the day will be perfect. I will make sure of it. Anything you want. You only get married once."

She smiles and kisses him.

The next day she starts to get to work on planning the wedding. She couldn't concentrate on her actual work because she was so excited. She's not scared to talk about plans at work because the only one that ever had problem with it the first time was Jim. And she's pretty sure he is perfectly fine with talking about their wedding. Planning isn't very hard because they had already decided a lot of things and they both have similar tastes. Though, throughout the day she would IM Jim to ask him about things or talk when he came up to her desk. She starts to IM him

FutureMrsHalpert: how should I wear my hair?

Inlovewithitalianfood: down and curly, so I can play with it J

FutureMrsHalpert: I figured

Inlovewithitalianfood: J where are we going on our honeymoon?

FutureMrsHalpert: I really want to go to Australia. You've told me so much about it and it sounds amazing. And when you went all could think about was how I wanted to be there with you. And not with Roy.

Inlovewithitalianfood: Australia it is

They look up at each other with smiles beaming on their faces. He stands up and walks behind her desk and kisses her.

"I was thinking the same thing while I was there."

She smiles at him as he plays with her hair.

"I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle."

They smiles and kiss again.

"Oh, I hope you don't mine, my mom and I are going to shop for a dress this afternoon."

"No, I don't mind! Go find that dress!"

She laughs.


	3. Shopping

Thanks again for all the reviews! Here's a quick update!

----------------------------------

Later that afternoon Pam and her mom are shopping at a bridal store.

"So how are you going to wear your hair?" her mom asks.

"Down, Jim likes it that way. And I started putting my hair down when I started to date Jim, so it symbolizes a lot."

"You guys have a lot of small memories together. A lot of little things that mean a lot."

"Yeah."

They try on dress after dress but can't seem to find anything. Then suddenly Pam finds it. The dress. The one she pictured in her head. It looked like one that she had sketched that she liked. She stands there staring at it. Her mom comes over.

"Mom. This is it."

"It's beautiful. Try it on!"

She puts the dress on and they both gasp when they look int eh mirror.

"Pam you look beautiful. Jim will love it."

She smiles. "He will, it's perfect." She buys is and gives it to her mom. "can you keep this with you? Jim might be tempted to look if it's at the house."

"Yeah. I will"

They hug and leave.

Pam arrives home to find a rose on the kitchen table. It has a note next to it.

Pam-

I thought since you were getting your dress that I would get my tuxedo. I'll be home by seven and will bring dinner. I love you.

-Jim

She smiles and smells the rose. She loves the little romantic things that he does for her. He's so perfect. She sits down and watches a movie until Jim gets home. He walks in and hides the tuxedo so she can't see it. He comes back out and kisses her.

"I brought us Italian food."

"You're just so in love with it, aren't you?"

He laughs. "We should serve it at our wedding."

She smiles. "Great idea!"

He laughs and they go and start to eat.

"So I see that you found a tuxedo."

"Yes I did. Did you find your dress?"

She bursts into a smile. "Yes! It's perfect, you'll love it! It's a my mom's house so you won't peek."

He pretends to be offended. "You think I would peek? Don't you have any faith in my self-control?"

They both laugh.

"No, that's why it's at my mom's house."

"Okay, well at least tell me this: Is it some crazy color?"

"No. It's while and it has small straps."

"Sounds perfect."

They both smile.

-----------------

I know it was short, but the next chapter will be on their thoughts before the wedding on their wedding day. Please review!


	4. Wedding

Thanks for all the reviews! Again, i don't own the office even though i wish i did! Here's the conclusion to this story!

The months pass and they continue to plan. Their wedding day finally arrives. Jim is getting ready with his brothers. Pam's dad comes in.

"Hello Mr. Beesly."

"Hello Jim, you look very snazzy. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

They sit in a corner.

"First of all, please call me Robert."

"Yes sir."

"Jim, you're a great guy, and I know that you will take great care of pam. I just want you to know how happy I am that she's marrying you. Thank you for loving her with all your heart. I'm honored to have you as a son-in-law."

"Thank you."

They shake hands.

"Well, I'm going back to see Pam, do you want me to tell her anything?"

Jim thinks about it for a second.

"Tell her that I love Italian food. She'll get it."

"Okay."

Her dad goes to Pam's room. He walks up to her.

"Pam, you look beautiful. Like a princess."

"Thank you. Where did you go?"

"I just went and talked to Jim real quick."

Her face lights up.

"Really? How is he?"

"He seems a little nervous, like you are, but he can't wait. He said to tell you that he loves Italian food. Whatever that means."

She bursts into a smile. She loves him too.

"I'm so happy for you. Jim is a wonderful man. I love you."

"Thanks Dad."

They hug. Jim's mom comes into the room.

"How are you doing, Pam?"

"I'm doing well. I can't wait."

"I just wanted to thank you for how happy you make Jim. He's so in love with you. You are his life. I'm so happy for you guys. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks."

They hug.

Everyone leave to sit down. Pam stares at herself in the mirror. She has a huge smile on her face. This is her wedding day. It's just how she imagined it, with the man she imagined it with. At the same time, Jim is staring at himself in the mirror. They day has finally come. His wedding day. He's marrying his soul mate and couldn't be happier. He smiles at himself and goes to the chapel.

He stands at the end of the aisle and the music starts. The wedding procession comes through and finally the doors open. Jim gasps. Pam and her dad start walking down the aisle. She looks perfect. Her dress is long and flows with lace. It's simple, but not to simple. Her hair is curly and she has a big smile on her face. She looks beautiful.

She stares at him as she walks down the aisle. It's like he's the only one in the church. He has a huge smile on his face and the same things is reflected on hers. They reach the steps and her father hands her off to Jim. They hold hands as the service starts. It comes time for their vows and Pam goes first.

"Jim, I love you so much. You know everything about me. You notice the little things that others don't. You love me for who I am, and always have. When no one else noticed me, you did. When I was down, you cheered me up. You helped me to realize my mistakes and realize that you were the one that I loved all along. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you."

They smile at each other. It's then Jim's turn.

"Pam, I love you with all of my heart. I knew the minute I met you that you were the one for me. You helped me get through the day, my partner in crime. You're my best friend and I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do then spend time with you. I never thought I could love this much till I met you. I hadn't believe in true and complete love and till I saw you. You make my life complete. I love you more that I can explain."

They smile at each other and say their I do's.

The pastor then says, "And now with the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They put their hands on each others' faces and passionately kiss. They pull apart beaming and staring at each other.

"Presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. James Halpert."

They smile and hold hands as they walk back down the aisle. They head to the reception and sit down. They turn towards each other.

"I love you Mrs. Halpert."

She smiles. "I love you Mr. Halpert."

They smile and kiss.

The reception starts and people start to make their speeches. Jim's brother, as best man, get up.

"Congratulations Jim and Pam. Pam I want you to know that you've made my brother so happy. He can't help but smile when he talks about you. I'm pretty sure he never stops thinking about you. Here's to your future, let it be filled with love. Cheers!"

Everyone clinks their glasses

Michael then starts to move towards the mic, but Oscar and Kevin stop him. Jim stands up.

"I'd like to thank Michael Scott."

They all stop.

"He gave me the best advice anyone has ever given me. To never give up and to keep up in my pursuit for Pam. Thank you Michael, you're a great man and friend."

Michael bursts into a grin and is led back to his seat.

The reception ends and they go out to the car while having bird food flung at them. They wave to everyone and get in the car. They sit holding hands at staring at each other with smiles on, thinking of how they will spend the rest of their lives together. Forever.


End file.
